Watch Your Step - a Hunger Games Story: District 3
by thunderkat321
Summary: Welcome to Hunger Games Trilogy. Twelve Districts are ruled by the bloodthirsty government forcing each of them to offer two tributes, consisting of a man and a woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen, to fight in the annual Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!
1. Chapter 1

**WATCH YOUR STEP**

**Prologue**

_**Welcome to Hunger Games Trilogy. Twelve Districts are ruled by the bloodthirsty government forcing each of them to offer two tributes, consisting of a man and a woman between the ages of twelve and eighteen, to fight in the annual Hunger Games. **_

_**Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!**_

**Chapter 1**

The wind grips my long blonde hair and pulls it back, well at least that's what it feels like since the wind is so strong this morning.

I perch on a rock on top of Hillrise Mountain, my lucky place that is. I look over District 3, my District. I see loads little double-story houses all organised into five rows forming a star shape. I hear announcements being made that are discussing the Reaping tomorrow.

I'm nervous since the Reaping is tomorrow. My stomach churns and turns and flips. I am longing for my name not be chosen out of that jar.

"Nervous?" I hear a familiar, deep voice coming from behind me. It's Quince.

"What do you think?" the words burst out but he knows I don't really mean it.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck, Mikayla," he says as he joins me on the rock.

"Thanks," I say, smiling on the inside.

"Look at that. We're lucky to have a nice District like that!"

"Yeah, but not anything like District 1's," I pout.

"Oh come on, at least we have a better District than 12!"

He's right. We _are_ lucky to have this District.

I glance down over our District. I spot a giant screen and I see the previous winners of the last Hunger Games; Katniss and Peter. I hope I end up being a hero like them. Well not actually _hero _but… you know what I mean.

The Hunger Games Reaping begins tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wriggle into a loose red dress and slip into some brown sandals. I shove a little pearl white lily into my hair on the right as I tie my hair into a high ponytail using a thin hazel-coloured elasticated hair band.

"You look girly," my nine year old brother says approaching behind me. He's lucky that he doesn't have to take part in the Hunger Games since he's much too young.

"I have to dress like this for the Reaping, remember?" I try be as kind as possible because I'm annoyed with his boy-like comment.

"Oh yeah," he says hitting his forehead. "I forgot that."

I roll my eyes disapprovingly of his attitude.

"Well I'm off then!" I say rushing to the door.

"Wait!" he runs up to me and throws his arms around my waist - he's so short! - and says, "Good luck,"

I pat his head in a thanking sort of way. "Thanks." I push open the door. "Goodbye," I say as I disappear outside.

I see my mum hanging a frilly pink t-shirt on the washing line.

"Oh dear, off already?" mum says in an anxious tone.

"I'm sorry mum," I grab ahold of her hand. "so sorry.

"Oh hon, it's not your fault!" she hugs me. It feels nice to have people who believe in me, my family. That's what they're for, right?

"Well, I better get on my way. The Reaping starts in five minutes." I kiss mum on the cheek and head off, my heart pounding.

I stand in a large queue with Quince by my side. Finally I reach the front. I stand at a small white table while a woman pricks my finger with a small metallic spike. I dab my finger on a block on an A4 size piece of paper next to my name.

Quince goes next, getting a shock when he sees the spike.

I depart from Quince, heading to the girl's side.

On a large stage at the front, I see a lady with sky blue skin and short curly dark blue hair. She wears a frilly red and white dress with a blanket of baby blue pokadots covering the dress.

"Testing, testing," A high pitch voice comes from the microphone. She clears her throte. "Hello everyone!" she sounds happy, almost excited. "My name is Sallina Pokalark and welcome to the Reaping! We will pick two tributes consisting of a young man and woman for you to fight in the Hunger Games!" she laughs. "Here is a quick little movie I would like to show you."

A giant screen flickers on as a girl with a knife appears running through a forest and comes across a large man. Frightened, she throws the knife at him and it goes right into his chest. Blood splatters everywhere.

"Eeugh," I shiver at the thought of blood.

"Get used to it," someone whispers behind me.

"Silence!" shouts Sallina. "Now we will be announcing our tributes." she walks, head up high to a jar overloading of small pink papers.

My stomach churns as she unfolds the paper.

"Our woman tribute is…" she pauses. "Mikayla McSong!"

My heart sinks. Me? Why does it have to be _me_!?


End file.
